The Final Breath Of Her Broken Life
by SawatariK
Summary: Why is all this happening to her...? Why...? Is evrything meant to be like this...? Someone please tell her why... But there's just no one...


The Final Breath Of My Broken Life… 

_**- Sawatari's P.O.V. -**_

_**If someone would even ask you to be with them forever, what would you do? Were you to reject him/her or are you going to just be with him/her? For me, I was rejected. Now, I'm telling my story. Do you want to hear it? Do you think everything is just a lie? Would you really hear my story and cry along with me? Would you want to listen to my feelings? Will you lend me your shoulder to cry on for a day? Or will you just ignore me?**_

Here I am, trying in the deeps of hell. I'm a broken priest, dead forever. Abandoned by others. I still see my corpse rotting in my room where I lay, once alive. Do you want to know the truth? Are you willing to accept the truth? To me, everything is just a lie, nothing more. If know that you might listen. But are you really listening to me? Or are you just another person who is going to read this and forget about everything I wrote? Well, I wouldn't want to say more. So here's my story.

Normal P.O.V. -

There was once a girl who was in love, that happen to be a priest named Sawatari Konome Kukimo, a very well know priest Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Yes, in fact, she was in love but she knew that the guy didn't love her one bit. She told herself that she was going to wait even if that takes forever, for the guy to notice her and only her. She followed him everywhere he went; yet he didn't know that she was there. Even as a priest, she is faster than an assassin it's self. Perhaps she should have been an assassin from the beginning. But why did she choose to be a priest? Even she herself can't answer that question. She wonders why did she even choose to be one… Even in her after-life she still wonders why.

On that unforgettable day, the day when everything comes to an end. For her. It was just after her breakfast. When they found out. The Prontera church found out that she was in love with that assassin. It was against the law… For a priest to love someone else… Yet she was thinking… "Why didn't anyone tell me…?" Yet they didn't listen to what she had to say… They set a date… That would be the day where the one that she loves who be executed. Why did this have to happen to her? Why was everything falling apart for her? First, her family dies. Second, her best friend betrays her and leaves her… Now… This? Why is this happening? Why must everything be so imperfect for her?

And that days comes… He was tied up… There was no escape… Yet he still didn't accept her love… He was still denying that she loved him… Why? He'd rather die than accept it… Why is every guy like this…? It was time… The time when everything is going to fall for her… Break… She was just like a broken porcelain doll… Nothing can be fixed… Is everything meant to be like this? Is everything meant to fall apart for her? Why…? Why must this happen… And just a slash was to be heard… That assassin was gone forever… Her precious beloved one… Gone forever… She broke down… And started crying… And asks herself, "Why was this meant to happen…?" Then she ran home… Away from this ugly scene of her dear beloved dying right in front of her eyes. She rummaged through her drawer… Searching for that item that can kill herself… And finally she found it… A small penknife that she kept… What was that…? Isn't it just a small penknife…? What damage can it do to herself?

Yes… A lot of damage… And so she holds it up to her wrist… And slices it deeply… Blood was the result of this… Blood…? Why must there be blood…? Can't she just die…? Can't she just leave this painful life? Why… Why…? Why must all these unfortunate things happen to her? But all she did was just slice the other wrist… Then followed by her neck… Why? Wouldn't it be more painful…? But she says that nothing more painful than seeing her precious beloved leaving her just like this… Why is she so stupid? Why didn't she think of the others who love her…? What will happen to them when she dies? Are they just going to act like she didn't existed at all? Why must everything be like this? Why…? Why! And so she falls into the darkness. Asking herself if she will ever return… Will she? Taking her final breath, she falls. No one will ever see that bright smile of hers anymore. No one will see those eyes that glow with love and happiness. No one will hear the voice that sounds like tinkling bells in the winter. No one… Everything of her is gone… Just like this… She still asks herself why…? After all this… She chooses to die instead of moving on. And she said she'd rather leave all this pain and sufferings behind… Yet, she was still suffering in her after-life… Because of him…

End.


End file.
